Feelings
by IchibanQueen
Summary: What did Beck and Tori feel after -almost- kissing? *After TGP*


**What's up web people? Now, now, not my first fic. I've done a lot of fics, but all of them are in my other account. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this, and PLEASE, no mean reviews! I've gotten a few already. :(**

* * *

Beck lay down on his bed, smiling to himself. He just finished visiting Tori at her house. He still hasn't gotten over the fact that he almost _kissed _Tori. If Mrs. Vega didn't interrupt suddenly, he would've had the chance to kiss her!

But actually he himself doesn't understand what he feels about Tori. Just lately, he seems to be closer to Tori, and romantic feelings start to pop up in his heart. Whatever he does, he ends up thinking about Tori. When he sleeps, she's the last thing in his head. When he wakes up, she's the first thing that comes into mind. It's almost the same feeling he had before he started to date Jade. Except his feeling for Tori was stronger.

Then again, it wasn't the first time he liked Tori. Ever since he saw her performing for the big showcase, he thought she was really talented and really beautiful. But Beck pushed away those feelings because he loves Jade. Well, _used _to. Every time he was with Tori, love and care came to him. He became protective of Tori, because he doesn't want her to get hurt.

"Oh, it's official. I have a crush on Tori Vega." Beck muttered under his breath. He went on dreaming about Tori before finally falling asleep.

* * *

After Beck left, Tori quickly went up the stairs and entered her room. She threw herself on her bed. "Man, our lips were so close! Thanks a lot mom." She whispered with a frown. She just couldn't believe Beck, her crush since her first day of Hollywood Arts, almost kissed her! Well, _almost_. But still. It was a moment to remember for her!

"I've only kissed him once, and it was all an act. If mom came home later, we would be kissing for _real_!" Tori sighed. It was her dream to become Beck's. "Jade is so lucky he loves her. If only Beck loved me, instead of her." She gave a small smile.

Beck has always been the one in her heart. Despite all her boyfriends, Beck remained in her heart. She dated because it was only a _cover up_. She didn't want anyone to know about her feelings towards Beck. It is secret that only she knows. She doesn't dare to tell Beck how she feels.

Although, Tori doesn't like it when Beck and Jade break up. She feels guilty. Because when they broke up, she felt as if, it had something to do with her. "If only he was single from the day I came to HA," she groaned. "I'd be happier!" She continued.

Tori sat up straight and got out a scrunched piece of paper from her drawer. _Beck Oliver _was written in huge capital letters over the paper, with _love _and hearts around it. "I love you, Beck."

* * *

_A few days later…_

Tori smiled widely as she was congratulated by her fellow friends and a few random people backstage. She had just performed in front of like, a million people! She was tired, but very happy.

The last to meet her, alone in private, was Beck. He walked in with his usual boots and his melting smile to greet her. "You, Vega, were terribly amazing! I've never seen a performance like yours." He said with hand motions.

"Aww, thank you." Tori thanked him with a very sweet, flirty smile. Beck got closer to her and they hugged each other tightly. "I am very proud of you." "I know you are." They chuckled together after breaking up the hug, but Beck's arms were still around Tori's waist.

Tori looked up to Beck and they gazed in each other's eyes for a while. Everything around them seemed to disappear and freeze as they got closer. They closed their eyes and their faces got even closer. One of Beck's hands reached up to touch Tori's cheek and their lips were only inches apart.

"Hey guys! Let's go have dinner at Nozu!" Cheery Cat bounced in, with Oliver, right before Beck and Tori could kiss. They immediately broke apart, and imagined nothing happened. "Umm, Nozu? Sure!" They stuttered. "So close!" Tori heard Beck saying softly and angrily. Third time they _almost _kissed. "Come on!" Cat and Oliver went first and Tori turned to Beck.

"Let's eat." Tori extended out her hand and Beck gladly took it. So they walked hand in hand to Nozu.

* * *

**The end. Sorry if it sucked. And yeah, I did that on purpose. When I was watching the episode on Youtube, the first almost kiss made me want to throw my computer and the second almost kiss made me want to punch Tori in the face. Haha, yep. That bad. **


End file.
